Broken Arrow
by CapitolChaos
Summary: What do you do when you find the right one at the wrong time? A litte Gale/Johanna one shot that wouldn't leave me alone.


I apologise for any errors within this story - spelling, grammar or facts. I've tried my best but it's been a while since I read the book and I've leant it to a friend so can't look back on it. This story wouldn't leave me alone.

It all belongs to Suzanne Collins.

The wedding was wonderful, magical even. A welcome distraction in the darkest of days. A sea of dull grey uniforms laughing, smiling and enjoying themselves. He had had a fairly pleasant evening, watching the refugees dance and enjoy themselves, finally letting their hair down, if only for a fleeting moment. He kept catching glimpses of Katniss and even managed to catch her eyes once. She looked lost, distracted and he knew her mind was wondering to the baker.

Johanna Mason had made her way to his side while he distracted himself with staring at his 'cousin'. Johanna's eyes were devoid of the mischievous twinkle that should be there, but she still had a slight smile on her face as if she were hiding her pain and terror behind a facade. Trying to prove that she was not the broken shell of a girl that everyone tiptoes around and looks at with pity in their eyes. She doesn't want or need their pity. Pity implies weakness and although they did break her, Johanna Mason is not weak.

"Nice to see you fully clothed for once," he was unable to hide his smirk at the thought of his companions escapades during the third Quarter Quell. Katniss had been embarrassed, flustered with her behaviour and couldn't even hide the rose blush from creeping up her cheeks when she had informed Gale many weeks later.

He knew what she had been through at the hands of the Capitol, had witnessed its damaging effects when he and the rescue team descended on the cells and had picked up her beaten and broken body. He didn't even know her but from seeing her in both her own games and than the third Quarter Quell he knew she wasn't vivacious but deadly woman She once was.

Johanna's smiled in response. The smile didn't quite reach her eyes as she quietly sipped on the coloured concoction currently being offered around. Even with the glass in one hand, she still held the other around protectively, as if ensuring her own safety. Her eyes scanned the crowds of dancing people, almost wishing she was her normal self so she could join in and just forget for one night that they were at war like everyone else seemed to be doing.

"What can I say, it's a special occasion," Johanna was wearing the same boring grey uniform as everyone else but she knew Gale was hinting at her little display in the elevator of the Training Centre.

She had tired of watching the gleeful faces around her, enjoying themselves when she couldn't. She was happy for Finnick and Annie but she could be happy for them in private. After all the years her and Finnick have been friends, she knows he'll understand her leaving early, especially after what she's been through. She turns to leave but not before raising her lips an inch from Gales ear, her breath tickling the tiny hairs on his neck. Her hand pressed against his arm, her rough nails digging into his flesh slightly. He hides his surprise at her close proximity by taking a drink.

"Besides ... Who said I was" she paused for dramatic effect before practically purring, "FULLY dressed?" With that her hand was gone from his arm leaving his flesh tingling and his heart rating.

By the time he had caught his breath and turned round she had vanished into the underground maze of District 13. He stood rooted to the spot wondering whether to leave, to find her. All it took to convince him was witnessing the look of longing on Katniss's face as she fingered the sugar flowers adorning Peeta's cake. She looked peaceful at the thought that Peeta was getting better, better enough to make a cake; a glimpse of his old self. That look in her eyes said her heart was never going belong to him and he was finally accepting that. He think he knew it all along. Peeta didn't fan the flames of the girl on fire like he did and she needed that sort of love. Calm, gentle and peaceful instead of fiery, brooding and temperamental.

He drained his glass and slammed it onto the nearest table, slipping out of the room un-noticed. He headed towards Johanna's room. Her comments had stirred something inside him and he needed her; needed her to forget the war, the suffering but most importantly Katniss. Just one night. He stood outside her room and rapped his knuckles against the door. Soft light shone from under the door - he knew she was up. She slowly opened the door, peering through the crack.

"What do you want Hawthorne? Party got boring and you wanted to spice it up?" Johanna had a slight smirk on her lips which meant he couldn't tell if she if her offer was serious or not. He didn't come here for the conversation so threw caution to the wind and grabbed her wrist pulling her against his chest. He pushed her into the room kicking the door closed with his foot. She glanced up at him with desire in her eyes. Maybe for one night she needed to forget too.

"If you're looking for something sweet and tender you need to tell me to leave now," he was sure she thought the same as him but after what she'd been through he wanted to make sure. He didn't want to cause further pain to the woman in front of him.

She looked up at him, her long lashes grazing her cheeks as she shut her eyes contemplating her response. "If you think I'm the kind of girl who's looking for something sweet and tender maybe it is best you leave."

That was all he needed to hear before he crashed his lips to hers. A forceful kiss conveying so many emotions. It would be rough and quick but provide the release they both craved.

Clothes were torn off, names were cried out and skin was bruised. They laid sated on top of the covers of Johanna's bed. He felt beads of sweat slip down his back as her hands clung to him. She trembles and he has a feeling that it's not from post orgasmic bliss, but that the Capitols torture had left scars far deeper than people could see. The moisture on his back had connotations of torture and he knows she's trying to prove her strength, her sanity by forcing her hands to remain on his slicked back. Instead of mentioning anything, he casually rolls onto his back encouraging her to move her hands. She has nothing to prove to him.

He should move before Katniss arrives back from the wedding but listening to her steady breathing and feeling her pressed against him, he can't bring himself to move from where he is now. Why did he have to meet the right girl at the wrong time?

AN Thanks for reading. Had this in my head for a while and was inspired by Pixie Lott - Broken Arrow which I heard on the radio recently. It sums up this pairing pretty well in my opinion.

An author always appreciates a review so let me know what you think!


End file.
